Red de Seguridad
by Ozanai
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 8 (Apetito por la destrucción) de "Defenders of Berk". Post HTTYD 2


**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell**

* * *

**Red de Seguridad**

En Berk, tierra de vikingos, nevaba 9 meses al año, y granizaba los otros 3. Los habitantes estaban habituados al clima frío y húmedo, eran guerreros fuertes y rudos, obviamente no representaba un verdadero problema. Las reservas de alimentos debían ser lo suficientemente grandes para alimentar a todo el pueblo. Si bien todos los aldeanos cooperaban en la recolección de alimentos y su resguardo, la máxima responsabilidad seguía recayendo en los hombros del jefe. El líder de la tribu racionaba, registraba, repartía, y contabilizaba la comida. Mucho trabajo en realidad. Al menos para una sola persona.  
Las reservas de este año tenían una excelente pinta. Gracias a la ayuda de los dragones se habían construido tres almacenes más. Y una cueva fue adaptada para el resguardo de pescado, el alimento favorito de las increíbles bestias voladoras que tenían por mascotas.

―¿Crees que con eso sea suficiente? ―preguntó Snotlout montado en su enorme dragón rojo, quien depositaba una enorme red de pescados en el almacén, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―No lo sé ―sinceró la rubia, haciendo anotaciones en una pequeña libreta.

Ella era la encargada del registro de los depósitos (al menos mientras el líder de la tribu no se encontraba en la isla), su deber consistía en escribir las cantidades de comida que había en cada almacén, las que llegaban por día, el tipo de comida y las fechas de llegada.

―Deberías preguntarle al jefe ―el tono burlesco que utilizó le hizo desear que su Deadly Nadder estuviera ahí para incendiar los cabellos negros del vikingo―. ¿A caso no te lo dijo? ―sin embargo su leal dragón azul se encontraba ayudando en la pesca, por órdenes del jefe. Soltó un suspiro con exasperación.

―En realidad fue a comprobar las condiciones climáticas ―cerrando la libreta y posando la vista en el horizonte, dio por terminada la conversación.

―Los gemelos y Fishlegs ya llegaron, por cierto ―dijo a modo de despedida, maniobró a su pesadilla nocturna para dar vuelta y regresar al pueblo.

Snotlout no ofreció llevar a la rubia, pues sabía que no aceptaría. Sintió una punzada de celos, porque los ojos azules de la chica miraban con preocupación hacia el mar. Lo que él daría porque una vikinga como ella le quisiera de la forma en que quería su primo.

Astrid Hofferson miró distraídamente la partida del chico. Se cruzó de brazos en un amago de abrigarse. La temperatura descendía y eso significaba un invierno duro para Berk. Hizo un inventario mental de las provisiones, y en comparación con las de años anteriores supo que eran más del doble, pero esta vez era diferente, no solo la aldea había crecido en seis años, el invierno se vaticinó más helado. Ella solo deseaba que el pueblo entendiera y valorara las decisiones del jefe.

―Debería resguardarse, milady, no quisiera que enfermara ―el joven descendió tranquilamente del night fury.

―Tardaste ―murmuró suavemente, observando con ternura al castaño.

―Lo lamento mucho ―se disculpó antes de besarla con ternura.

―¿Descubrieron algo, Hiccup? ―cuestionó acariciando con ternura la mejilla del chico.

―Es peor de lo que imaginaba ―soltó con hastío, y, recargando la frente en la de la chica, dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Oh, no ―exclamó con aprensión, tomándolo por las mejillas lo alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos―. ¿Qué tan malo es?

El castaño tomó entre sus manos las de la rubia, bajándolas con delicadeza. Miró con decisión hacia el mar, aceptando el desafío que se le presentaba. Besó con cariño la mejilla de la vikinga.

―Saldré con Toothless, Stormfly, y otros dragones por más alimentos.

―¿Qué? No puedes... ―fue silenciada por los labios del chico, entregándose al amor que éste le profesaba―. Es demasiado peligroso ―murmuró con las manos en el pecho del chico, una vez terminado el beso.

―No está en discusión, es mi deber ―el tono del castaño fue firme y seco, sin dar lugar a reclamos.

•••

Astrid era una vikinga fuerte, ruda y temeraria, pero Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, era su máxima debilidad. Aún con su carácter mandón e implacable no era capaz de contradecir al chico en cuestión, menos cuando él mostraba determinación y fiereza como pocas veces. No pudo cuando le ordenó guardar el secreto de Toothless (su dragón mascota), y en estos momentos deseó desobedecerle para acompañarle.

―Por favor, déjame ir contigo ―pidió por décima vez mientras sobrevolaban la zona.

Era cierto que ella disfrutaba los paseos sobre Toothless, aún más la sensación de paz que le embargaba al abrazar a Hiccup. El rodearle con sus brazos y recargar la cabeza en la espalda del chico, o mejor incluso, depositar el mentón en el hombro del castaño, a veces buscando molestarlo y así distraerle, otras siendo cariñosa con palabras y gestos, y algunas simplemente sintiendo la calidez y cercanía que transmitía el vikingo.

―No, no sólo es peligroso ―la misma negativa, pero con otras palabras―. Te necesito aquí, Astrid.

La sorpresa y sospecha se reflejaron en los ojos azules de la chica. Quien observó con confusión a su novio, a punto estuvo de preguntar a qué se refería cuando llegaron a la residencia del líder de Berk. Era la casa más grande, contaba con un establo bastante amplio, en donde observó a su dragón, Stormfly, descansando un poco.  
Antes de descender completamente, pudo observar el avance en la remodelación y ampliación de la vivienda, más atrás se asomaba la construcción de dos almacenes extra, no tan grandes como los otros, pero lo suficiente cerca de la zona.

―Bienvenida, milady ―Hiccup la ayudó a bajar de Toothless, no era necesario, pero Astrid agradecía el gesto.

―Preciosa, ¿cómo estás? ―saludó cariñosamente al dragón azul, acariciándola con ternura―. Sí, mami te extrañó mucho.

Hiccup la observó con fascinación, memorizando cada detalle. La calidez en la expresión y voz de la chica, la trenza rubia que caía con gracia a un lado del rostro femenino. Ahí estaba la vikinga amorosa y llena de afecto que podía volverlo loco de felicidad. La Astrid que brindaba calidez y palabras dulces. Faceta que solo mostraba ante él, Stormfly, y en ocasiones a Toothless.

―Me pondré celoso, ¿sabes? ―bromeó al acercarse a la chica.

―No tienes por qué.

―Lo sé, es solo que... ―la atrajo hacia él en un hábil movimiento ―. Usted, señorita, me vuelve loco ―finalizó afianzando el agarre en la cintura femenina.

―Espero que eso no afecte sus responsabilidades como jefe ―contestó coquetamente.

El beso no llegó a concretarse, ya que Valka salió de la residencia Haddock, saludando a la pareja e informando a Hiccup de la llegada de los demás jinetes.

Los vikingos fueron a donde sus amigos, tomados de la mano. Recibiendo comentarios y burlas, unas molestas y otras divertidas.  
Las instrucciones eran sencillas, mientras él y los dragones iban de pesca, los chicos (bajo las órdenes de Astrid) debían terminar los almacenes, o al menos uno. Claro, sin la ayuda de sus mascotas, salvo Meatlug.

•••

Hiccup terminaba de alistarse, repasando el plan en su cabeza. Por sus investigaciones con Toothless, esa noche iniciaría el invierno, trayendo consigo una capa de nieve que inmovilizaría a Berk.

―Falta poco para llenar la cueva donde guardamos el alimento para dragones. Sin contar los suministros de las estaciones, las cuales están llenas. Los cuatro almacenes están repletos y ya abastecimientos con bastante comida al gran salón ―miró a su novio mientras recapitulaba la información anotada en la libreta que él le dio. Se acercó lentamente al joven―. ¿No crees que es suficiente? No es necesario que vayas.

―No podemos estar seguros, realmente se acerca una nevada como ninguna.

La abrazó contra su pecho, tratando de disminuir sus miedos, acarició distraídamente sus cabellos al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su frente.

―Volveré antes del anochecer.

Los dragones alzaron el vuelo, Hiccup y Toothless se disponían a hacer lo mismo, mas unos brazos atrajeron al castaño, impidiéndole montar.

―Más vale que vuelvas, Haddock ―y con esa amenaza le jaló con firmeza de los hombros. Atrayéndolo a sus labios.

―Vayan con cuidado. Y no te preocupes, todo estará bien aquí ―la vikinga los despedía con un movimiento de mano.

Hiccup le sonrió, y al volverse hacia el frente se colocó el casco. Por supuesto que él no se preocupaba, sabía que si podía confiar en alguien, era Astrid. La chica (junto a su madre, Valka) era su máximo apoyo en las responsabilidades de líder. Era la rubia quien le ayudaba en el conteo, el registro, y administración. Era su soporte, su consejera, su confidente. Quien le levantaba el ánimo e instaba a continuar. Más que su mano derecha, la rubia le daba tranquilidad y seguridad. Ella era su red, y si todo seguía de acuerdo a sus planes, pronto sería, también, su hermosa prometida.

* * *

Gracias por leer.  
No olviden comentar. 


End file.
